Pardon mon frère
by Psychoslasher
Summary: Balthazar refait surface avec la ferme intention de se venger, à sa manière.


Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Précision : Voilà, cela faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire cette fic Balthazar/Castiel, histoire que mon chouchou revienne et punisse - tout de même - son petit frère. Non mais! Je ne situe cet épisode nulle part précisément, juste peu de temps après l'ouverture de la porte du Purgatoire. Castiel a repris possession de son véhicule et bye bye les Léviathans.

* * *

Depuis ce maudit jour, il n'avait eu de cesse de penser à ce qu'il avait osé faire. Après s'être débarrassé des âmes, il avait du reprendre le dessus sur les Léviathans qui avaient un appétit féroce et comble de la catastrophe, étaient d'une force phénoménale. Bien évidemment, il avait échoué mais comme toujours, Dean et Sam avaient été là pour lui malgré sa conduite. Il avait souvent critiqué les humains mais il pouvait l'avouer désormais, il ne les méritait pas. En particulier les frères Winchester. Mais son plus grand regret fut d'avoir tué son frère Balthazar après avoir appris qu'il l'avait trahi. Celui-ci s'était allié aux Winchester, oui et alors? Il l'avait fait pour lui, pour les aider à le maîtriser car ils savaient tous les trois qu'il avait perdu l'esprit. Castiel lui-même avait souvent vanté les mérites des deux garçons auprès de son frère. L'ange blond était d'ailleurs un des rares anges capables de passer littéralement pour un être humain. Depuis sa descente sur Terre après s'être fait passer pour mort, Balthazar n'avait eu de cesse de boire, écouter de la musique et s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair. Le terme débauche serait plus exact étant donné les quelques détails qu'il s'était permis de révéler à Castiel, qui n'était pas du genre à se laisser raconter un ménage à plusieurs. Bref! Castiel était tombé plus bas que l'Enfer.

L'ange en imper ruminait ses pensées moroses lorsque la voix de Dean tonna dans sa tête. Celui-ci avait des ennuis à en juger par le ton urgent de sa voix. Castiel ne perdit pas de temps et le son de ses ailes invisibles se fit entendre, jusqu'à ce que le décors ne se transforme. Les frères enchaînaient les chambres de motel miteuses, ne faisant toujours qu'avec les moyens du bord. Ils n'étaient pas détectives privés après tout et leur but premier n'était pas l'argent. Leur vie pouvait être paisible de temps à autres comme ces derniers jours, mais même lors de ces instants leurs habitudes demeuraient. Castiel observa la table de nuit dont la lampe était cassée, et le lit à peine refait.

\- Ah! t'en a mis du temps" râla Dean sortant de la salle de bain en enfilant son t-shirt.

Castiel pencha la tête et fronça les sourcils, cet humain passait définitivement son temps à s'énerver. Humain qui s'énerva encore plus devant ce tic d'incompréhension de la part de l'ange.

\- Arrête de couiner Dean, son temps d'apparition a toujours été le même depuis qu'on le connaît. C'est toi qui est trop gourmand" le défendit Sam qui soignait une entaille sur son bras.

\- Merci Sam" dit Castiel.

Puis il reporta son regard sur Dean.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu étais pressé Dean, regarde l'état de votre chambre.

\- Oh... je rêve!" s'étouffa Dean.

Sam appréhenda un discours pleins de reproches sur le pauvre ange qui allait le sentir passer.

\- Dean, s'il te plait... " commença t-il.

\- Non non non, Sam. Ce n'est pas à cause de nous, Castiel. Je te signale qu'on a été réveillés de force par une espèce de tornade, alors avant de la ramener...

\- Une tornade?

\- Pléonasme, Castiel.

\- Tu connais ce mot là, toi?" le taquina Sam.

Son frère lui jeta un regard noir avant de poursuivre comme si de rien n'était :

\- Bref! une sorte de monstre invisible a trouvé amusant de nous tirer du lit en essayant de nous tuer.

\- Tu en es sûr, Dean? S'il était invisible...

\- C'est clair qu'il n'était pas là pour faire le ménage" le coupa Dean en désignant l'état de la pièce.

\- Je vois, je vais me renseigner.

Seul Sam lui montra un brin de reconnaissance.

\- Merci, désolé c'est son humeur le matin.

\- Oui, quand on me tire de mon pieu pour me zigouiller" ronchonna l'aîné.

Castiel tiqua sur le lit en question.

\- Mais... vous avez dormi dans le même lit?

\- Pourquoi, t'es jaloux?" râla l'aîné.

Dean lui lança un regard digne de John Winchester face à Azazel et Sam préféra venir à son secours.

\- On n'a pas eu le choix, c'est le seul motel du coin et toutes les chambres sont faites d'un seul lit double.

\- Ouai ben c'est pas le pire, cet abruti de réceptionniste nous a pris pour un couple gay" pouffa Dean.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois, rappelle-toi l'agent immobilier... ah parce que pour toi c'est ça le pire? L'eau de la douche est presque froide et en plus tu bouges comme un malade en dormant. D'ailleurs, j'ignore de quoi tu rêvais cette nuit mais tu n'arrêtais pas de gémir alors c'est plutôt moi qu'il faut plaindre dans l'histoire.

Ils avaient oublié l'ange qui en avait profité pour se réfugier dans ses pensées. Rares étaient les créatures bienfaisantes ou hostiles pouvant se rendre invisibles sans laisser involontairement une trace ou une signature. Hors là, il n'y avait rien. Il sortit de sa bulle et voyant les frères toujours en train de se lancer des piques, il mit les voiles. Il y aurait bien un des siens là-haut qui aurait un petit renseignement sur le sujet.

Quatre minutes plus tard, les garçons s'étaient enfin rendus compte de son absence.

\- J'espère qu'il trouvera quelque chose" dit Sam.

\- Ouai. Parce qu'un démon ordinaire je veux bien, mais une force invisible c'est inquiétant. En plus de ça...

\- Sam, pourrais-tu me faire voir ton bras?

Dean sursauta.

\- Putain Cas, je t'ai dis de ne pas apparaître derrière moi comme ça.

\- Oui, pardonne-moi. Alors Sam?

Sam laissa l'ange examiner son bras gauche. La coupure était assez peu profonde mais très fine, apparemment d'une arme pas faite pour entailler un bras. Pas une griffe, et aucune créature connue d'après lui ne pouvait infliger une pareille entaille sans laisser de trace corporelle. Donc il s'agissait d'une arme, mais une arme capable d'être aussi rendue invisible au contact de celui qui s'en sert.

\- Sam, tu a vu l'arme ou bien elle était invisible?" demanda Castiel.

\- Non il n'y avait rien, j'ai senti quelque chose sur ma gorge au moment où je me réveillais et tout à coup on a été attaqués.

Dean s'alarma et ragea :

\- Tu veux dire que cette enflure voulait nous égorger dans notre sommeil?

\- Heureusement que tu t'es réveillé, Sam.

\- Oui mais je crois qu'on va avoir du mal à dormir ce soir.

\- Cette arme me dit quelque chose, je dois aller vérifier.

Sur ce il disparut, laissant les deux frères potasser durant de longues minutes qui leur parurent une éternité. Ils sentirent comme un courant d'air juste derrière eux. Dean se retourna en pestant :

\- Castiel! qu'est-ce que je t...

Il n'y avait personne, la chambre était vide. Sam commença à flipper.

\- Dean! c'est ce bruit que j'ai entendu ce matin quand cette chose est partie.

\- Mais... c'est moi ou Castiel fait le même? C'est peut-être une créature ailée?

Ils allaient se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, Dean attrapant son arme et Sam un gros couteau lorsque ce bruit se répéta, signe que la créature était repartie. Castiel réapparut tout à coup et il sembla inquiet.

\- Castiel, il était là, ce truc est revenu et il est reparti juste avant ton arrivée.

Ce dernier les observa, l'air grave.

\- C'est très certainement un ange que vous avez aux trousses.

Les frères Winchester l'observèrent, interdits.

\- Génial! qu'est-ce qu'on leur a fait cette fois aux illuminés du Paradis? Il ne vont jamais nous foutre la paix" s'emporta l'aîné.

\- Dean! Pas de menace sur un de mes frères" menaça l'ange.

\- Oh, ben excuse moi mais je commence à en avoir marre de tes petits amis emplumés. On les aide comme on peut et ils nous attaquent dans notre sommeil.

\- Là, je suis d'accord" ajouta Sam.

\- Alors qui est-ce? Lucifer? Saint-Michel?

\- Jamais Michel n'agirait ainsi et Lucifer est toujours dans la cage. Mais cette arme... c'est étrange...

\- Comment ça? l'encouragea Sam.

\- C'est la Lame de Cristal. C'était l'arme personnelle d'Uriel, mais pourtant il est mort... Elle peut rendre son propriétaire invisible et a la particularité de pouvoir ressusciter le dernier ange récemment tué sur Terre pour lui appartenir ensuite, mais à condition pour cet ange d'ôter la vie après sa résurrection. C'est le sang qui donne ensuite à la lame cet éternel pouvoir d'invisibilité, jusqu'à ce que ce propriétaire ne meurt aussi. C'est à chaque fois le même rituel. C'est Uriel qui l'a conçue ainsi après que Dieu lui ait confié sa toute première tâche sur cette planète, au cas où il se serait fait tuer.

\- On peut en conclure que cet ange a déjà tué, vu qu'il est déjà imperceptible.

\- C'est pas un ange cette arme" ironisa Dean.

\- Autre chose?" insista Sam.

\- Non, je ne vois pas qui aurait pu s'en servir contre vous. Il y a apparemment un ange qui a volé cette arme après la mort d'Uriel mais ça doit être dans un but personnel.

\- Peut-être qu'un de ses fidèles s'en est servi pour le ramener à la vie... Et si c'était lui qui nous en voulait? Je te rappelle qu'on ne s'est pas quittés en bons termes avec lui.

\- Non. Si Uriel était revenu, le Paradis entier serait au courant. Alors cette lame a été égarée volontairement.

\- Oui mais qui avait volé toutes les armes célestes pour faire joujou avec, souviens-toi" rappela Dean.

Castiel réfléchit un instant et fronça les sourcils. Non, c'était impossible! De toute façon, Sam contra cette théorie.

\- Non, même si Balthazar avait volé les armes du Paradis, je te signale qu'il est mort. Alors comment aurait-il pu lui-même utiliser cette arme pour revenir à la vie tout en étant mort?

\- Peut-être qu'un autre l'a fait pour lui. Réfléchissez, il est le dernier ange mort sur Terre.

À ces mots, l'ange brun baissa les yeux. Lui remettre ces images dans le crâne ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir et lui faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose.

\- Oui, mais qui l'aurait fait pour lui? Et pourquoi Balthazar s'en prendrait à nous, hein? La dernière fois, on a fait équipe avec lui et puis il ne s'en prend pas aux gens comme ça, habituellement" dit Dean.

\- Je ne pige pas non plus.

\- Euh Castiel, tu es avec nous?" demanda Dean.

Son ami avait le regard dans le vague, cette histoire étant beaucoup trop invraisemblable pour lui. Son regard se fit extrêmement mauvais lorsqu'il se posa sur Dean et le fit paniquer sur le coup. Celui-ci leva doucement les mains en signe de paix et l'ange ajouta en détournant la tête :

\- Je m'occupe de cette histoire, ne vous en mêlez plus. Ce sera réglé avant ce soir.

Il allait s'en aller mais Dean le retint :

\- Castiel, tu n'as pas besoin de...

\- Écoute-moi! si c'est vraiment Balthazar, il s'en est pris à vous deux pour m'atteindre. Alors c'est entre lui et moi, au moins si je viens à mourir il vous laissera tranquilles. Il n'a rien contre vous.

\- Oh que non tu ne vas pas mou...

Sur ce l'ange s'éclipsa. Dean se retourna lentement, faisant face à un Sam tout aussi nerveux que lui.

\- Il va se battre avec son frère, on ne peut pas le laisser faire ça.

\- Tu as une idée?" demanda Dean.

Sam pouffa avant de soupirer.

\- Aucune, non.

\- Pour s'en prendre carrément à nous, il a la rancune tenace le frangin. On ne lui a rien fait du tout, on s'était même alliés contre le "Dieu Castiel".

\- Castiel a juste insinué que Balthazar avait un compte à régler avec lui.

 **Dix heures plus tard**

Castiel errait dans les rues sombres de la ville désertique de Daytonville. Même le panneau indiquant "Bienvenue à Daytonville" était brisé sur le sol et recouvert de terre sèche. Comment pouvait-il y avoir des gens qui s'arrêtaient encore là? L'endroit était digne d'une ancienne réserve indienne mais avec un environnement encore plus aride et morbide tel un cimetière profané.

Castiel ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal que depuis qu'il avait cessé d'entendre la parole de son Père. Il pensait et pensait encore au fait d'avoir laissé les frères seuls. Et si c'était une erreur ou un piège visant à l'éloigner des Winchester, justement? Il n'arrêtait plus de tergiverser et tourna en rond comme un lion en cage avant de s'adosser à une bâtisse en ruine. Il pouvait retourner les voir mais ainsi les exposer à un danger potentiel, ou bien rester ici jusqu'à ce que Balthazar ne se pointe si tant est qu'il n'ait pas fait fausse route. Ses questions se volatilisèrent quand il sentit tout à coup apparaître une présence bien connue et il se retourna lentement. Leur dernière rencontre lui revenant en tête, les mots lui manquèrent de peu.

\- B... Balthazar?

Étrangement, le véhicule de son frère n'avait pas changé. Le corps jadis désagrégé qui l'abritait semblait comme neuf, comme s'il n'avait reçu aucun dommage. Castiel garda ses distances. Son frère, autrefois, l'aurait déjà pris dans ses bras en déballant ses derniers jours mais les choses avaient largement changé entre eux. Il observa son regard d'ordinaire d'un si beau bleu azur. Celui-ci était devenu sombre et son visage laissait transparaître une expression qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour Castiel, qui le regardait s'approcher de plus en plus vite.

\- Mon frère... " tenta t-il en levant les mains devant lui.

Mais l'autre ange ne l'écouta pas et avança toujours jusqu'à se retrouver nez à nez avec lui. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que Castiel ne puisse plus soutenir la douleur dans les yeux de Balthazar. L'ange blond lui asséna soudain un puissant coup de poing en plein visage, l'envoyant contre le mur de briques du bâtiment abandonné et le brisant sous le choc. Castiel leva un bras vers son frère et tenta encore de lui parler :

\- Balthazar! je t'en prie écoute-moi...

Un autre coup s'abattit sur son visage, et encore un, le blond n'arriva plus à s'arrêter. Ses yeux pleurèrent, Castiel le vit et encaissa les coups autant qu'il estima les mériter. Il souhaitait néanmoins que son frère l'écoute et finit par bloquer le coup de pied qu'il allait se prendre dans le ventre. Castiel, le visage en sang, écouta la respiration accélérée de son frère qui lui en voulait au point de le battre quasiment à mort. Il se releva difficilement en écoutant les pleurs de son frère qui avait le regard fixé sur le sol, ne retenant plus ses larmes. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un ange puisse exprimer des sentiments de cette façon. Ressentir oui, mais en pleurant autant... Encore une preuve que Balthazar était "le plus humain" de tous les anges. Castiel s'approcha prudemment afin de poser les mains sur son visage et fut encore plus atteint par la culpabilité en sentant les larmes mouiller son épiderme.

\- Je suis tellement désolé si tu savais... Écoute, je croyais faire ce qu'il fallait en m'alliant à Crowley.

Balthazar grogna fortement avant de le plaquer violemment contre le mur.

\- Parle-moi, s'il te plait" le supplia Castiel.

L'autre ange semblait avoir les lèvres scellées par sa soif de vengeance. Seules ses larmes montrèrent un semblant d'expression et Castiel lui embrassa le front, l'obligeant à relever la tête.

\- Je ne saurai jamais te dire à quel point je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal, je ne pensais qu'à vaincre Raphael.

Castiel sentit une larme sur sa joue et posa inconsciemment sa main sur le buste de Balthazar, là où précisément le poignard était ressorti. Celui-ci sursauta brutalement et recula. Le brun sentit sa peur, une peur qui s'était installée et mue en haine dans l'esprit de son frère.

\- Il y a une différence entre fricoter avec le roi des Enfers et me poignarder dans le dos" dit-il enfin entre deux pleurs.

Castiel fut heureux d'entendre sa voix mais baissa les yeux, sortit de sa poche un poignard de même taille que celui qui avait tranché la chair de Balthazar et le lui tendit.

\- Tu en as le droit, je l'ai mérité après ce que je t'ai fait. Mais encore une fois je te demande pardon.

Après avoir longuement observé cette lame, Balthazar fronça les sourcils et serra les poings avant d'attraper le col de Castiel pour lui flanquer une droite. Puis il attrapa le poignard et le jeta plus loin.

\- Je ne poignarde pas mon frère, moi.

\- Tu as pourtant utilisé le cristal sur Raphael.

\- TU N'ES PAS RAPHAEL" hurla t-il.

Ses propres mots l'avaient brisé. Ses larmes reprirent, il sentit un besoin vital de respirer et s'éloigna de Castiel. Il fit demi-tour mais s'arrêta tout de suite avant de tomber à genou sous le poids de la douleur émotionnelle. Il sentit le brun l'enserrer par derrière et finit par se laisser aller, pleurant dans ses bras protecteurs durant de longues minutes.

Castiel savoura le contact de son frère contre lui mais finit par le relever en le laissant reprendre sa respiration. Il devait encore lui demander quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi avoir attaqué les Winchester, Balthazar? Ils ne t'ont rien fait de mal, ils étaient même de ton côté.

Son frère lui lança froidement :

\- Au départ je voulais te tuer, tu n'imagines pas à quel point... mais je savais que jamais je n'y arriverais, alors qu'eux...

\- Attends, tu avais réellement l'intention de les tuer?" s'outra Castiel.

Le blond baissa les yeux avant d'avouer.

\- J'étais là pour ça, oui. C'était ma seule façon de te faire du mal. J'avais cette lame au dessus de Sam et au moment où je l'ai posée sur sa gorge... quelque chose m'a fait revenir en arrière.

\- Je peux savoir quoi?" demanda Castiel.

Il tenta de reculer mais Castiel lui retint à nouveau le bras.

\- Balth...

Il se retrouva violemment plaqué contre le mur et s'attendit à recevoir une nouvelle volée de coups, prêt à encaisser. Mais au lieu de ça, son frère colla ses mains sur le mur et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Castiel ne sut pas du tout comment réagir étant donné que l'autre ange ne lui laissait pas le choix. Les sentiments amoureux restaient inconnus pour les anges alors pourquoi son frère faisait-il cela? Les lèvres de Balthazar sur les siennes l'empêchèrent totalement de réfléchir. C'était un baiser brutal et sans amour, comme une pulsion ayant besoin d'être assouvie. De toute façon, il se doutait bien que son frère ne comptait pas lui faire de cadeau. Il sentit ses lèvres s'éloigner et les yeux ronds, observa Balthazar.

\- Dis-moi, c'est ta façon de me punir ou bien les humains ont-ils vraiment fini par te contaminer?" s'étonna Castiel.

Le blond s'écarta de peu et dit avec détachement :

\- On va dire les deux. De toute façon tu sais ce que c'est, il paraît que les pornos te font de l'effet et que tu aimes embrasser des démons.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche sous ces propos et sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

\- Qui t'a...

\- Eh oui, ton petit protégé Dean n'a pas su tenir sa langue.

Balthazar l'agrippa par le col et l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois-ci Castiel répondit ardemment à ce baiser et en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, s'aperçut qu'ils étaient dans une chambre, du genre motel miteux dont étaient friands les deux chasseurs et dont le décors lui était familier.

\- Où nous as tu amenés, Balthazar? Cette chambre me dit vaguement quelque chose.

\- Oui je sais. S'en est une du motel crasseux de Daytonville, juste à côté de celle de tes amis. Elles sont toutes pareilles" avoua t-il dans le cou de Castiel.

\- Mais alors... " commença Castiel.

\- Alors on va éviter de leur signaler notre présence" finit l'autre ange en étalant Castiel sur le lit.

Ce dernier se laissa faire, d'un côté il avait hâte de savoir quel poids avait eu la société humaine sur les manières de son cher frère, lui-même se sentant excité en cet instant. Pourtant de l'autre, il appréhendait ses intentions. Il avait très peur, ne connaissant rien à ça. D'ailleurs, étant donné que le blond avait une revanche à prendre sur lui, il doutait bien que celui-ci ne serait pas d'une infinie douceur les instants suivants. Balthazar était loin d'être un débutant en la matière depuis le temps, Castiel le savait. S'il ne ferait pas dans la dentelle là, ce serait uniquement de sa faute. Cependant, sentir les lèvres de son frère dans son cou enivra Castiel au plus haut point. Il ôta la veste de Balthazar. Il remarqua qu'il avait besoin de brutalité pour le moment et sentit une assez forte odeur de whisky émanant de lui. Cette addiction prenait trop souvent le dessus chez Balthazar, autant que le sexe. Castiel le sentit ralentir dans ses gestes et soulagé, lui releva le visage pour apercevoir son regard de nouveau larmoyant. Il lui embrassa la joue tendrement avant que Balthazar ne s'allonge entièrement sur lui pour le serrer contre son corps.

\- Je t'aime tellement mon frère... je suis désolé.

Il sentit les larmes de Balthazar dans son cou alors que son corps tout entier se mettait à trembler. Surpris, Castiel l'observa attentivement. Il connaissait très bien son frère pour savoir qu'il tentait de maîtriser une violente pulsion. Les rares fois où cela lui était arrivé avaient eu lieu pendant la guerre contre l'armée de Lucifer. Dans ces moments, Balthazar commençait à trembler et ne contrôlait plus ses nerfs, repartant à l'assaut mais en se montrant bien plus mauvais. Castiel commença à se méfier et tenta d'atténuer les tremblements du blond. Il préférait éviter que dans ces circonstances, ces tressaillements ne transforment Balthazar en bête sauvage assoiffée de sexe.

\- Tout va bien, personne ne te fera de mal.

Il le regarda dans les yeux et recueillit ses larmes sur ses doigts. Le visage de Castiel s'humidifia également et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Balthazar avait repris possession de ses lèvres. Il le laissa faire et sentit tout à coup sa langue jouer avec la sienne dans une danse endiablée. Castiel commença à réellement apprécier cet acte typiquement humain et promena ses mains sur le corps de son frère. Le visage du blond se perdit dans le cou de Castiel et celui-ci en profita pour lui demander :

\- C'est ce qui t'a retenu de tuer Sam et Dean?

Un lourd silence passa avant que l'ange ne réponde.

\- J'ignore si c'est d'avoir passé trop de temps avec ces primates mais j'ai fini par devenir comme eux, ressentant ce qu'ils ressentent. Je ne me rappelle même plus la première fois que j'ai pleuré, les premiers hommes et femmes que je me suis envoyés, ou encore ma première cuite. J'ai eu tellement de tout ça.

\- Tu as fait ça avec des hommes?" sourit Castiel.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais l'intention de tout essayer.

\- Si Dean entendait ça... et c'était comment?" poursuivit le brun sur un ton neutre.

\- Tu ne devrais pas tarder à le savoir" répondit Balthazar avec un demi-sourire.

\- Tu es sérieux?" demanda Castiel avec une once d'inquiétude.

Pour toute réponse, Balthazar l'assit et le débarrassa de son manteau avant de le reluquer sous toutes ses formes. Sa position assise sous lui le rendait aussi séduisant que passif. Mais un passif qui sur le coup, n'hésita pas à s'emparer des lèvres de Balthazar qui, surpris, profita autant de la chaleur de ce contact que de sa présence rassurante. À califourchon sur Castiel, il sentit ses mains se promener sur son corps et en fit autant.

\- Tu ne pouvais tomber sur une meilleure enveloppe humaine, Cassi. Je ne le montrais pas mais tu m'as fait un effet explosif la première fois qu'on s'est revus. J'avais presque envie de te sauter dessus, mais bon... la bienséance avant tout.

Castiel l'observa avec un air étrange avant de poser les doigts sur le bas de son t-shirt bleu et de le soulever. Bizarrement, la cicatrice du poignard céleste était apparente alors qu'elle aurait du disparaître. Il se perdit dans ses pensées, qui le menèrent contre son gré aux événements récents.

\- Alors on monte déjà au Ciel, petit frère?" sourit Balthazar.

Castiel posa son regard sérieux sur lui, une question lui brûlant le fond de la gorge.

\- Combien de personnes as-tu tuées depuis ton retour, Balthazar?

Le sourire de son frère s'estompa.

\- Un paquet, ça te va? J'avais besoin de me défouler. Je sais que c'est chien de ma part mais tu n'es pas un saint, mon ange. Toi aussi tu as du sang sur les ailes.

Il ne laissa pas Castiel réfléchir à sa réponse et fondit sur ses lèvres comme un drogué en manque. Castiel ne s'étendit plus sur le sujet et fourra sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire, qui l'accueillit avec un désir mal contenu. Il se surprit à aimer ce type de contacts charnels et en voulut de plus en plus, ce que son frère comprit et accepta. D'un claquement de doigts, Balthazar fit disparaître tous leurs vêtements qui atterrirent miraculeusement sur le côté du lit. Mais en plus des frissons qui les envahirent sur le coup, Castiel sentit une présence gênante s'introduire dans son intimité. Il sursauta et s'agrippa aux épaules de son frère avant de lui lancer un regard suppliant.

\- Tu croyais que ça se passerait tout doucement?" demanda l'ange blond.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'enfoncer un deuxième doigt dans l'antre encore trop étroit. Il sentit son frère trembler et respirer rapidement alors il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou. Il entama des mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre l'orifice du brun et constata avec joie que celui-ci finit par apprécier cette présence en lui.

\- Alors, tu me caches des choses, petit frère? On dirait que tu aimes ça.

Il vit l'autre ange rougir tout en serrant fort l'oreiller sous sa tête. Castiel l'implora de sa voix tremblante et saccadée :

\- Arrête-ça s'il te plait, c'est une vraie torture.

\- Alors dis que tu aimes ça, sinon je continuerai encore longtemps.

Cette douce menace ne rassura pas Castiel pour autant mais il dut se résoudre à lui obéir.

\- D'accord! Oui... oui j'aime ça.

Souriant perfidement, Balthazar enfouit sa tête dans son cou avant de souffler :

\- C'est ça, décoince-toi mon frère. Ça te fera du bien.

\- Euh... je n'en suis pas si sûr, personnell...

Coupé par les lèvres de son frère, il sentit son entrejambe réagir violemment ainsi que les doigts intrus être remplacés par un membre imposant. Il grogna de douleur, se retenant de hurler, transpirant et tremblant de peur. Balthazar savoura ces premières secondes de peur qu'il lui avait infligées avant de le calmer, passant une main sur son visage et lui baisant doucement le buste.

\- Tu vas t'y faire, respire doucement.

Il posa ses lèvres là où se situait le cœur de son frère et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient aussi doux que possible. La respiration du brun toujours haletante, il commença tout de même à gémir au plus grand plaisir de son frère.

\- Alors, tu es mieux, maintenant?" demanda le blond.

\- Ou... oui ça va mieux.

\- Et tu en veux encore, sale coquin?!" le provoqua t-il.

Castiel détestait que quelqu'un se sente dominant par rapport à lui mais dans ce domaine, il devait bien avouer qu'il n'était que l'objet.

\- Continue, oui j'en veux encore.

\- À ton service, mon petit chéri.

Il accéléra brutalement ses coups de reins et Castiel aurait bien ri de ce petit surnom si la douleur ne l'avait pas autant possédé. Balthazar ne lui faisait pas de cadeau mais il aurait été impossible pour lui de se préparer à une telle douleur. Il entendait la respiration saccadée de son frère et ses gémissements dans son cou alors que lui tentait de s'échapper en pensant à autre chose. Pour l'en sortir, le blond posa durement la main sur son érection et le masturba très fort.

\- AH! Balth... je... je...

Il n'arriva plus à redescendre sur terre et sentit une étrange sensation entre ses jambes. Il prit le visage de Balthazar dans le sien et l'embrassa tendrement. Dans un dernier grognement, il sentit ce dernier éjaculer en lui et son intérieur être rempli par un liquide inconnu. Il sut que ce n'était pas le moment de poser des questions et de toute façon il n'en aurait pas eu l'esprit car son sexe était sur le point d'être satisfait. L'ange blond accéléra ses mouvements de main au maximum en savourant les halètements de Castiel jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne se libère entre leurs corps. Castiel aurait failli en hurler sous la jouissance si son frère ne lui avait pas posé la bouche sur la sienne. Une fois tout mouvement cessé, Balthazar se retira et s'allongea à côté du rebelle. Ils restèrent deux longues minutes ainsi à écouter leurs respirations jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne résonne.

\- OH, PUTAIN DIS-MOI QU'JE RÊVE!" cria Dean.

Pris sur le fait, les anges se redressèrent. Pas choqué mais apparemment stupéfait que Castiel passe du bon temps avec celui qui avait essayé de les tuer, Dean s'éclipsa vite de la chambre alors que Sam restait cloué sur place à faire les gros yeux.

\- Eh ben, j'ai pas fini de l'entendre moi" dit-il pour lui-même.

Balthazar éclata de rire en hurlant :

\- À PLUS, DEAN!

Castiel, rouge comme jamais, se tourna vers son frère :

\- Ce n'était pas la même chambre que la leur. C'était la leur et tu l'a fait exprès.

\- Exact et estime-toi heureux, nous sommes presque quittes, maintenant.

\- Presque? Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore me demander?

Son frère se rallongea et but dans la bouteille de whisky qui se trouvait de son côté du lit.

\- Je te le dirai quand je le saurai.

Pour son propre confort, Castiel se retourna et s'allongea sur le ventre en savourant la douceur et la chaleur de la couverture.

\- Euh Sam?" appela Balthazar.

Le cadet des Winchester n'avait pas décollé du seuil de la porte et n'entendit son nom que la cinquième fois.

\- SAM!

Il sortit brutalement de sa torpeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu attends ton tour ou quoi?" rit le blond.

Gêné devant cette demande, il répondit tout de même :

\- Non, je pense aux tourments à venir et à la mauvaise humeur de Dean que je vais devoir supporter pendant quelques temps.

\- Pourquoi? Parce qu'il a vu son petit ange au pieu?

La voix de Dean retentit au loin et avec la mauvaise humeur qu'avait prévu son frère.

\- NON, PARCE QU'IL S'EST FAIT TRONCHER PAR UN AUTRE ANGE QUI A ESSAYÉ DE NOUS TUER ET CE DANS NOTRE PROPRE LIT.

À la surprise générale, Castiel éclata de rire et avant que Sam ou Balthazar ne lui demande des comptes, il se moqua :

\- Eh bien, bon courage Sam et je suis ravi de t'avoir connu.

Ce dernier tourna les talons et les anges l'entendirent essayer de calmer son frère.

\- Relax, on va trouver une autre chambre.

\- SÛREMENT PAS! PAS ICI, NON MAIS TU ES FOU OU QUOI? J'AI PAS ENVIE DE M'ALLONGER TOUT EN IMAGINANT CASTIEL ET BALTHAZAR DANS UNE CHAMBRE TOUT PRÈS. SURTOUT S'IL FALLAIT ENCORE QU'ON DORME DANS LE MÊME LIT.

\- Ok, tu veux qu'on aille s'acheter une bouteille?" tenta Sam.

\- Je veux bien, oui.

Bizarrement, Dean avait retrouvé son calme et se sentit déjà mieux. Balthazar se tourna vers Cas et lui dit :

\- Ça, c'est une des plus belles créations humaines...

\- Et qui pervertit l'âme" le coupa son frère.

\- Certains aiment ça, Cassi.

Après s'être embrassés, Castiel ferma et verrouilla la porte d'un seul mouvement de la main et se colla contre son frère qui s'était allumé une cigarette, cette fois.

\- Mais ils t'ont refilé tous leurs vices, Balthazar...

\- Euh... ça te tente?" demanda innocemment le blond.

Castiel refusa aussi poliment que possible et sentit son frère se blottir contre lui. Il avait retrouvé son sérieux alors il n'avait pas intérêt à le provoquer de nouveau. Il allait même devoir le surveiller, et surveiller Dean par la même occasion. Quel râleur, cet homme!

 **FIN**


End file.
